Christmas
by Chibi Vamp-chan
Summary: Its christmas for Eve, Sven, Rins, and Train. Started as a one shot but turned out to just be a story of the best characters in the book.


**This is the first time I write something that isn't with the Naruto characters, so I really hope you all like it! I put Rins for Rinstlet, so don't get confused.**

**This started out as a Rins/Sven and Eve/Train story but it sort of turned out as just a Christmas story fo the four amazing charcters! You may see some clues of the pairs, or pass by them without noticing. Up to you. R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own black cat, if I did it would be trainxeve all the way!**

**CHRISTMAS!**

"Eve, have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Rins asked picking up more bulbs to hang on the tree. Eve shook her head no as she had her hair put the star at the top of the tree. "So then you don't know what it's about?"

"It's celebrating Christ's birthday."

"No silly!" Rins said as her eyes began to gleam, making Eve look at her weirdly. "It's about getting a present by the one you love, and giving a present to the one you love. It's has to be special!"

"The book lied…" Eve mumbled coldly as she went to get said book and put it on her dislike shelf.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had decided to open their presents that night because of a big bounty they had to catch the next morning. Sven and Train came in holding three gifts each to put under the tree. Rins and Eves presents were already under there. When Eve came back in the room she saw Train wearing a Santa costume and Rins laughing on the couch; Sven was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Who are you?" Eve asked in her usual mono tone voice.

"I'm Santa clause, Princess. Isn't it obvious." Eve looked down at her book seeing a picture of Santa clause, then looked back at Train.

"You are old enough to be him." Trains goofy smiled changed to a sad one.

"I'm not that old." Rins laughter drowned out his words though. As soon as Sven entered the room he grinned and sat down on a chair next to the tree.

"Santa, you ready to open presents?" He asked, meanwhile the three others got chairs and sat around the tree. "Let's start with my presents." Sven got the present he bought for the others out of the tree and handed it to them. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He grinned.

"Rins can open hers first." Train said smirking knowingly to what the girl was getting. Rins opened the box that had been neatly wrapped and looked at it shocked, but kept the face longer when her excitement went down.

"You like it?" Sven asked. _'She didn't notice. Phew.'_

"a-" Eve was cut off by Trains hand covering her mouth. He put his finger in front of his lips motioning for her to stay quiet as he grinned.

"I do like it." Rins said happily while thinking. '_Idiot, you thought I wouldn't notice the difference between a fake and a real diamond necklace. I'm a thief for goodness sakes.'_ Yes in fact the necklace…was fake.

"Alrighty, I'm next!" Train said standing up with his present and walking into the kitchen. All eyes followed him as he placed it in the fridge. Although as soon as it was set down it blew up spraying milk all over Train; who was now soaked.

"Too cocky." Sven said.

"And I was so sure I would get milk from you." Train pouted sitting back down.

"You did, it's just not in a bottle." Sven earned a glare from the black cat. "You're turn Eve."

Eve looked at her wrapped gift, wondering if hers too would blow up or be cheap.

"Don't worry, yours is actually safe." Train encouraged. Eve peeled the wrapping paper slowly earning everybody to be relieved when she finally opened it.

"Harry…Potter." She read. "It's a book." She smiled happily. Earning a nod by everyone else. "Thank you." Sven hugged Eve.

"You're the only one to thank me for the gift."He said proudly while scowling at the others.

"Ahem." Train coughed after five minutes of Sven hugging Eve. "My turn." He got out Sven, Eve, and Rins present. "Rins, I give you permission to open your present."

"And who are you Santa clause." Train just smiled and nodded.

'_Damn costume!'_ she thought as she opened the flat gift.

"It's a paper." She said boredly.

"With writing on it."

Rins flipped the paper and read it aloud. "One free hug from Train." She cracked her knuckles and glared evilly at Train before punching him. Nobody blamed her, if he had given that bad of a gift to Eve or Sven he'd definitely get hit.

"Princess your next." Train smiled rubbing his swollen face.

She looked at the present. _'Well it's not flat, so how bad can it be?_'When she opened it her eye twitched.

"Milk…" She said darkly. "I don't even like milk." Her tone staying the same; low and evil.

"Yes, but I do and that's what's Christmas is about; sharing the things you love with the ones you love."

"So you love hugs?" Rins asked.

"Who said I loved you?" He asked making Rins glare. Eve just laughed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you." A second later Sven was hugging her again.

"She even said it for a horrible gift."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Train defended. "Anyway, Sven it your turn."

Sven began to unwrap the messly wrapped present and opened it to find a pack of his favorite cigarettes. Eve hit Train on the back of his head hard.

"I'm trying to make him stop." She glared.

Sven happily opened the pack to be greeted by cheap change and emptiness. Sven frowned.

"Damn, Irony sucks." He mumbled closing his present.

"ME NEXT!" Rins grinned. "Eve first."

Eve opened her present to be greeted by a white dress just like her black one except with a pink ribbon in the middle, tying into a bow in the back.

"So pretty." Eve mumbled. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"Awww, so cute!" Rins said seeing Eves smile. "Here." She said handing Train his present.

Train quickly opened the present and wrapped the object around his next. It was a scarf, the same color as his brown circle (on his blue half shirt thing.) "Thanks, it's better than what I gave you." Train stated the obvious making her sweat drop.

"You noticed." Rins replied coldly.

"Know don't fight till I'm done opening my present." Sven ordered as he placed his already opened resent on his head. "I like this hat." He stated simply. It was the exact same hat he always wore, but the week before Train got Eve mad and she began to chase him with her knife hand, thus cutting poor Sven's hat.

Train sweat dropped. "Isnt that the hat Eve destroyed last week. Eve looked sourly at Train.

"It was your fault." She said giving the remainder presents to everyone.

"Me first!" Sven said happily, ofcourse he wasn't so happy when he opened it. "A book… about how bad smoking is… Thank you Eve."

"Hah, I bet mines better." Rins gleamed opening hers. "A pair of baggy pants…" Rins looked questionally at the little girl.

"Your never wearing pants, I thought you neede some." Sven snickerd as Rins smiled sheepishly.

"Train open your present already." Train was shaking his present hearing a faint familiar dinging sound. When he opened it he saw a cats bell on a ribbon like the one he was wearing know; the one Eve gave him when they first started to work together as a team.

"Thanks princess, the old bell was getting hollow." Train grinned.

"Dinner time then." Sven said leading everyone to the kitchen.


End file.
